Before the music
by Elie-Heartphilia
Summary: Erza Scalett tiene un pasado antes de Fairy Tail. Jellal Fernández cometió un crimen imperdonable antes de unirse a Crime Sorciere. Dos almas quienes sufrieron tanto por un mismo infierno son capaces de todo para alcanzar la tan ansiada libertad. ¿Cuál es su historia antes de haber llegado al bar más famoso llamado Fairy Tail? Para Lady-werempire. Precuela de Don t stop the music.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede dentro del universo de mi otro fic** **Don´t stop the music** **.**

* * *

 _BEFORE THE MUSIC….._

Capítulo 1. Oscuridad

Sintió como aquel líquido blanquecino de esa enorme aguja corría por sus venas, la sangre comenzó a fusionarse con aquella droga y a surtir efecto en su cuerpo.

Nuevamente sentía la fuerza correr por sus venas, abrazándola con aquella cálida sensación de consuelo que en cuanto terminaran con ella volvería a su celda y se encontraría con él.

-No aguantara otra dosis, tendremos que sacarla de ahí antes que muera- escucho hablar a uno de ellos a través de la bocina pegada al único vidrio dentro de esa celda blanca.

-¿Crees que me importa acaso? Necesitamos reforzar la nueva droga, y para ello tenemos que encontrar la cantidad exacta para que funcione al cien por ciento rápidamente, fíjate en sus músculos, siguen contraídos, está conteniéndose-

-Pero es uno de los sujetos de pruebas más fuertes que hemos encontrado, si nos deshacemos de ella así como así el doctor se pondrá furioso-

-Puede que sí, pero si encontramos la dosis correcta nos elogiara y recompensara por ello, piénsalo, el todo por el todo-

La conversación entre ellos había parado así que dedujo que habían tomado una decisión.

En el momento que sintió nuevamente la aguja atravesar su delicada piel y el líquido volver a correr por sus venas supo que había estado en lo correcto, estaban arriesgándose a asesinarla.

Lucho con todas sus fuerzas profiriendo gritos de dolor y agonía mientras se decía a si misma que sobreviviría, tenía que hacerlo, sabía que lo haría, un último pensamiento cruzó su mente antes de perderse en el limbo de la densa oscuridad que la asechaba. Un nombre para ser más específicos. El nombre de su salvador.

 _Jellal_

* * *

Erza era una niña de apenas siete años recién cumplidos, la vida misma le sonreía maravillosamente con una hermosa familia a la cual amaba con todo su corazón, vivía en Rosemary, un pequeño y hermoso pueblo muy alejado de la ciudad, tenía unos maravillosos amigos con los cuales le gustaba compartir juegos e historias que su madre le contaba a ella, jugaba todos los días con su pequeño gatito Spider, alimentaba a las vacas y daba de beber al demás ganado de la familia, en fin, era una vida perfecta la de esa pequeña pelirroja y su hermosa familia. O eso era lo que recordaba, ya que como dicen, no todo lo bueno dura para siempre.

La tragedia llegó a Rosemary; era de noche cuando Erza escucho los gritos de terror de sus padres, se levantó asustada para salir corriendo de su habitación y entrar literalmente a las llamas del infierno.

Lo primero que sintió fue el calor abrazador del fuego que se colaba por su sala hasta casi llegar a su recámara, gritó desesperadamente para tratar de alcanzar el cuarto de sus padres pero entonces observo impactada como este era devorado por el fuego.

Para Erza fueron horas, incluso días los que pasaron antes que pudiera reaccionar, ya no podía hacer nada por ellos. Salió por su ventana, la cual daba a las calles principales del centro del pueblo solo para observar como el pueblo entero se hundía en colosales y ardientes llamas.

Camino anonadada por el incendio y la tragedia que tuvo que presenciar, trato de llegar con sus vecinos más cercanos, Simon y Kagura pero antes de poder siquiera acercarse a tocar desesperadamente la puerta esta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver un hombre usando un casco y uniforme con un símbolo extraño tatuado en el pecho, el hecho de que tratara de cogerla no fue lo que la impulso a actuar si no el hecho de ver a ese tipo arrastrar por el suelo a sus dos amigos fue lo que la hiso saltar y golpear con todas sus fuerzas al enorme tipo en la rodilla.

Ya libres, los tres corrieron alejándose de cada hombre con uniforme ya que sus intenciones eran muy claras, ellos iban a capturar a los niños y eliminar a los adultos junto con el pueblo.

Abatidos por el dolor de sus pérdidas y cansados de tanto correr supieron que no importaba cuanto huyeran, los encontrarían en cualquier momento así que cuando unos tipos cogieron a su amigo Simon supo que no había esperanza. Dio un giro en una calle demasiado angosta para un adulto y entro a un pequeño escondite que había encontrado hace unos años junto con Spider, el simple recuerdo del minino la hiso lagrimear, pero debía ser valiente, debía lograr que al menos alguien se salvara, así que con sumo cuidado y despidiéndose con una brillante sonrisa y recitando la palabra " _vive"_ con voluntad, escondió a su pequeña vecina Kagura en ese diminuto espacio y salió de aquel escondite para enfrentarse a la cruda realidad.

* * *

Pasaron horas para que pudiese recobrar la conciencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo la habían tenido esta vez en el laboratorio?

-¡Erza! ¡Erza respóndeme por el amor de Dios!-

Esa voz.

-¿Jellal?-

-El mismo, ¿Cómo te sientes?- cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el dueño de esa voz, su salvador de cabello azulado y tatuaje rojo en el rostro.

Su nombre era Jellal Fernández, ese pequeño niño de apenas siete años y medio había sido su salvavidas en ese mar de sufrimiento que ella estaba atravesando. Erza llevaba ya casi tres meses dentro de aquel infierno, Jellal estaba a punto de cumplir el año.

Luego de la tragedia de Rosemary se vio envuelta en un mundo lleno de miseria, al parecer la gente quien la había secuestrado junto a sus amigos estaba buscando de nuevas ratas de laboratorio para experimentar unas nuevas sustancias peligrosas para los seres humanos, eran seguidores de un demonio cuyo nombre jamás lo supo, parecían una secta religiosa cuyo líder tampoco sabían su nombre, lo único que sabían es que le llamaban _"Doctor_ " o _Doc_ para abreviar, su propósito era el de encontrar nuevas formas en la medicina para que el cuerpo humano se adapte y sobreviva a su nuevo ambiente transformándolo en alguien son fuerza sobrehumana y características salvajes pero mente controlada.

Al principio pensó que fácilmente ella sería de las primeras en irse así como muchos otros niños que había conocido en su celda y no habían vuelto de sus "pruebas" pero luego, durante un cambio de compañero (ya que el anterior había muerto) conoció a un niño de casi su misma edad llamado Jellal Fernández, desde el principio pudo ver amabilidad y bondad en sus ojos, era alguien honesto y valiente, digno de admirar a ojos de cualquiera, se llevaron bien al instante e incluso le asigno un apellido a pesar de revelar con vergüenza que ella no recordaba el suyo.

" _Scarlett, como el color de tu cabello"_

Sonrió por el lindo recuerdo, desde que llegó a ese lugar muchas de sus memorias se habían perdido junto con las cenizas de Rosemary, Erza llego a pensar que quizá algo había hecho mal en el pasado para estar recibiendo aquel castigo, pero gracias a Jellal su fe era reconstruida cada día pensando en salir de ese infierno por el que estaban pasando algún día, pero los días pasaban y con ellos distintas y más feroces pruebas tenían que ser superadas, justo como la de hace apenas unos momentos atrás.

-¿Volvieron a intentar lavarte el cerebro? Esos malditos- el chico la ayudaba a levantarse mientras miraba con odio a sus carceleros.

\- Estoy bien tranquilo, fue solo una prueba con su nueva droga, aumentaron la dosis al parecer y me encuentro algo mareada-

\- Tomare tu lugar el día de hoy en la prueba, necesitas descansar y esa maldita cosa que te inyectaron solo hará que vomites y te pongas morada como la última vez-

Recordaba eso, al parecer para lograr hacer a sus "súper-humanos" esas personas tenían que adaptar sus pequeños e infantiles cuerpos para que cuando crecieran desarrollaran esas nuevas habilidades y pudieran transmitirse de generación en generación, pero para lograr eso antes debían pasar por una sola prueba, el salto de fe. Los hacían luchar entre ellos.

-¿Jellal esa es Erza?, oh mi pequeña ¿Por qué tú de todas las personas?- el que había hablado era un hombre a quien la nueva y recién nombrada Scarlett le había cogido un tremendo cariño rápidamente, era un hombre mayor y sabio quien ayudaba a los pequeños a seguir adelante, su única labor era la de vigilar y cuidar a las "ratas de laboratorio", era el único adulto en ese sitio, al parecer había uno por cada celda, era un esclavo.

-Tranquilo abuelo Rob, tú y Jellal se preocupan demasiado por mí, estaré bien, aún faltan un par de horas para que salga a hacer la prueba, estaré en condiciones para entonces-

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡No esta vez!- saltó el pequeño a defenderla pero ella lo detuvo con una mirada.

-No está a discusión, hoy no te inyectaron a ti por lo que si te toca pelear contra un contrincante al que si inyectaron sería tu fin- habló con decisión la pequeña.

-Eso no me importa, no estás en condiciones para salir y te lo repito, no lo permitiré-

-Me quieren a mí, no a ti, no está en discusión Jellal-

-Dejen a un lado esta discusión de enamorados, ahora mismo Er-chan debe descansar, ella es fuerte y lograra vencer a cualquiera Jellal-nya- habló otra persona saliendo de la oscuridad, era otra niña un poco más pequeña que Erza, su nombre era Milliana y era una admiradora de los felinos, desgraciadamente eso lo usaron aquellos científicos en su contra. Hicieron experimentos durante semanas para transferirle habilidades felinas pero lo único que lograron en la inocente niña fue concebirle una apariencia gatuna de ojos rasgados y orejas grandes y peludas, aún recordaba el día que se la ganó como fiel amiga, ella hiso transformo su pan con un cuchillo en un pequeño y adorable gato y se lo regalo a pesar de ser su única comida, a partir de ahí no se separó de ella.

-No somos enamorados- susurró con el rostro del mismo color que su cabello.

-Todos son imposibles, lo que deberíamos hacer es dormir mientras podamos, al menos hoy no nos han hecho hacer trabajo forzado- Simon su amigo-vecino también estaba en la celda con ellos, la presencia de todos hacían feliz a la pelirroja, ellos eran su razón de vivir y rezar para tener un mejor futuro, uno donde fueran libres de aquella densa oscuridad.

Estuvieron unos minutos más conversando hasta que escucharon el sonido de la reja abrirse, todos se hicieron para atrás asustados temiendo que les tocara su turno de experimentar con ellos pero al ver a la persona atravesar la celda giraron a ver con pena y temor a la pelirroja.

-Bien pequeña, es tu turno de demostrarnos nuevamente lo que puedes hacer, acércate no tengas miedo, sigues siendo mi favorita- habló una voz mientras salía de entre las sombras, cuando su rostro alcanzó la luz, Erza pudo observar su tez un poco más pálida pero igual de sombría, ese hombre era el líder de ahí, él era el "Doc", nadie sabía su verdadero nombre pero lo que si sabían era que el como jefe de su nombrada _"Torre del cielo"_ era quien daba el visto bueno de todos los experimentos ahí realizados, por lo que Jellal le había contado habían pausado el principal proyecto para dar continuidad a uno más importante para ellos, la salud de ese hombre había empeorado con el paso de los días, al parecer había contraído una extraña enfermedad a causa de la exposición nuclear a algunos elementos para sus creaciones, lo que ahora estaba haciendo con ellos era tratar de encontrar una cura para sí mismo, claro que por su apariencia y el supuesto avance de las investigaciones, Erza dudaba seriamente si el Doc sobreviviría antes de encontrar una cura para su enfermedad.

-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Qué ni se te ocurra tocarla maldito enfermo! ¡Llévame a mí a la arena!- rápidamente Jellal alcanzó su cuerpo y actuó como escudo para ella, aunque sabía que de todas maneras no serviría de nada el gesto le dio la fuerza suficiente para salir de aquel campo de protección y caminar hacia ese hombre. Al instante que se acercó a su lado Fernández trato de correr pero un par de soldados le impidieron dar un solo paso golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Jellal!- olvidándose de su supuesta obligación Erza trato de socorrerlo, pero el hombre a su lado la tomo del brazo y arrastro fuera de su celda en dirección contraria a su indefenso amigo.

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡Jellal! ¡No por favor! – sabía que los gritos eran inútiles pero era lo único que podía hacer para tratar de alcanzarlo, se sentía cada vez más lejos.

La arrastraron por un camino lleno de grava, sus pies descalzos y piernas descubiertas terminaron más sucias y arañadas de lo que ya estaban gracias al sencillo y roto vestido que la hacían usar todos los días.

Al llegar a la arena la arrojaron sobre aquel piso de metal que reflejaba el calor del sol artificial lastimando un poco sus ojos pero siendo un alivio para sus pies quemados por la fricción. Alzó un poco más la vista solo para ubicar nuevamente la ventana de cristal del balcón por la que sus doctores y científicos la observaban, el lugar era como una cúpula gigante según recordaba, nada alrededor y una sola puerta de entrada y salida por la cual ingresaban a sus experimentos, la última vez que había estado ahí había sido hace casi un mes según podía recordar, esa vez había estado demasiado asustada para poder darles a sus espectadores lo que ellos pedían así que solamente se dedicó a recibir golpes, lo cual solo hiso que sus apostadores se enfadaran y la dejaran sin comer durante una semana, si, al parecer a esos malditos bastardos les encantada apostar por ver cuál de sus experimentos era exitoso como en la maldita Grecia.

-Cuando estés lista pequeña-

Esa era la señal que necesitaba para entender que no estaba sola, su espalda se tensó de los nervios y sus ojos trataron de enfocar todos los lugares dentro de la cúpula, Dios ahora mismo el lugar parecía un enorme campo minado.

Por más que giraba la vista y miraba a todas partes jamás encontró a otro niño dentro hasta que sintió el fatal golpe en su espalda, trato de levantarse para enfrentar a su oponente pero no podía, sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado.

Logró ver unos pies frente a ella, eran pequeños e igual de sucios y heridos que los suyos, ¿Por qué no dejaba de impresionarse por aquello? Todos estaban en las mismas condiciones ahí dentro, cuando enfoco su mirada vio que aquel niño o niña trataba de agacharse para observarla.

Era un niño igual que ella, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos de un gris oscuro fascinante, se preguntó por un instante si sería natural o a causa de los experimentos, no alcanzó a procesar bien la información cuando el mismo niño la cogió del cabello jalándolo con fuerza para levantarla del suelo.

Aullando del dolor Erza cerró sus ojos fuertemente y trató de enterrarle sus uñas en el brazo para que la soltara, pero al parecer sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

-Lo lamento, pero no he comido en semanas, ésta es mi última oportunidad para sobrevivir, me han amenazado que me matarían si volvía a perder, lo lamento mucho pelirroja- habló aquel albino con tristeza en su mirada.

Eso hiso reaccionar a Scarlett, ¿A tanto habían llegado?, ella sabía que muchos niños morían ahí dentro, para ellos solo eran unas viles ratas de laboratorio, incluso peor que eso, carne para ganado, basura descompuesta, eran escoria y no valían nada para esos bastardos.

Sus ojos se enfocaron ahora hacia el balcón cubierto por la cual los observaban pelear, increíblemente ahora podía verlos sentados cómodamente en un enorme sofá color rojo escarlata, comiendo y bebiendo de una enorme barra buffet cualquier antojo que quisieran, charlando y burlándose animadamente de ellos quienes luchaban por sobrevivir.

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza y golpeo el brazo del niño directo en el codo para apartarlo y soltarse de su agarre. Luego de recuperarse corrió hacía aquella ventanilla que estaba a unos cinco metros sobre ella y saltó tomando como impulso el cuerpo de su contrincante para agarrarse a un costado del cristal y escalar hasta alcanzar a apoyarse completamente y pararse frente a ellos.

Su mirada taladraba a cada uno de esos cerdos quienes ahora la miraban con miedo y asombro, ¿Querían diversión? Pues bien, ella se las daría.

Pateo con fuerza el vidrio para tratar de atravesarlo pero al parecer era un poco grueso, la magulladura y el dolor punzante en su rodilla no la detuvo hasta lograr que el vidrio cediera y estallara con fuerza abriendo un pequeño espacio para que pudiera entrar.

Al atravesarlo se maravilló con las asustadas miradas de cada uno de ellos, pero el único que parecía estar tranquilo y disfrutando del espectáculo era el siempre maravilloso Doc. Sintió más furia al enfrentar su mirada, así que levantó rápidamente un pedazo de vidrio del suelo y corrió hacía el con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo último que vio entonces fue a unos soldados entrar por la puerta del balcón y dispararle un par de dardos.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

La oscuridad la engullía nuevamente.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Lady-werempire, lo prometido es deuda, me ha encantado tu idea y gracias a ello me da más energía a continuar** _ **Don´t stop the music,**_ **eres mi salvadora.**

 **Bueno antes que nada debo aclarar que esta será su precuela, por lo tanto no será song-fic, otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar es que no será tan larga, los capítulos si pero la historia terminará en cuanto Erza entre a Fairy Tail, no quisiera agregar lo de Phantom Lord ya que eso lo explicare dentro de mi otro fic, por lo demás si algún lector gusta agregar algo es libre de hacerlo y estoy abierta a sugerencias ya que sigo siendo una peque en este enorme mundo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y espero poder contar con sus lecturas y reviews. Os veo a la próxima.**


	2. Esperanza

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia a continuación es totalmente de mi imaginación y sucede dentro del universo de mi otro fic** **Don´t stop the music.**

* * *

Capítulo 2. Esperanza.

Podía escuchar distintas voces llamándola a lo lejos, pero parecían demasiado distorsionadas.

\- ¡Erza! ¡Erza por favor despierta! –

Su nombre, estaban diciendo su nombre.

-¡Erza!-

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, ahora podía enfoca mejor el lugar donde estaba, ¿Qué no estaba en la celda para pruebas?

-Gracias a Dios estas despierta, levántate pequeña anda, bebe un poco de agua-

Así que era el abuelo Rob quien gritaba su nombre, cuando el líquido vital atravesó su garganta supo entonces cuan sedienta estaba, podía sentir sus labios y lengua rehidratarse y esa sensación de frescura que tenía siempre cuando les daban de beber luego de días, ahora que prestaba más atención fue que supo que esa no era su celda habitual con sus amigos, esta tenía una cama con sábanas, no había rastro de las frías piedras en las que solía acomodarse con la pequeña y delgada frazada con la que se cubría de las heladas noches.

-Abuelo Rob ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están Jellal y los demás?- alcanzó a formular la pregunta la pequeña apenas sintió que recuperaba la voz.

-Me han mandado a cuidar de ti pequeña hadita, dicen que has hecho algo bien por lo que por ahora esta es tu recompensa, ellos están bien no te preocupes, después de que te alejaran de nosotros comenzaron una especie de "lapso vacacional", las pruebas que hicieron contigo resultaron ser exitosas por lo que pasaran unas cuantas semanas para que reanuden sus experimentos, los has salvado de ser torturados al menos por ahora-

-¿Salvados?- esa no era la palabra indicada pero al menos se sentía aliviada que no tendrían que lastimar a ninguno de sus amigos al menos por ahora.

-¿Puedo verlos Abuelo Rob?- ella sabía a la perfección que como su "vigilante" él tenía acceso a los movimientos dentro de la celda de niños que correspondía, si lo habían mandado a cuidarla quería decir que podría moverse con más facilidad a su lado.

-¿No estas más cómoda aquí pequeña? Aquí hay calefacción y una agradable cama-

-Sí, pero sin mis amigos me sentiría sola, y prefiero soportar aterradores y fríos inviernos junto a ellos que cálidas y reconfortantes frazadas sin compañía-

-No sabes cuan orgulloso me siento de ti _la mia bella fata*,_ tienes un corazón tan noble y una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de una preciosa hada, por eso siento tanta pena y tristeza que tenga que estar encerrada y sufriendo a manos de esos miserables _mostri_ -

-Abuelo Rob, yo no sé hablar italiano- respondió riendo la pelirroja.

-Pues tendrás que aprender si quieres venir conmigo, y no solo italiano, el dueño del lugar a donde te quiero llevar habla francés, japonés, inglés y muchos otros idiomas más, te enseñaré lo que quieras _ma fille*_ , Fairy Tail será nuestro nuevo hogar- habló con un brillo en los ojos el anciano.

-Entonces debo esforzarme, ¡Vamos con los demás! ¡Ellos también tienen que aprender abuelo Rob!-

Ante tal entusiasmo el anciano no pudo hacer más que asentir y hablar con los guardias para que los trasladaran de regreso a su antigua celda con sus amigos, al llegar ambos todos los recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, Miliana lloraba a mares mientras Simón escondía su rostro lagrimoso en el pecho de la pequeña Scarlett quién notaba que a pesar de recibirla con tanto cariño aún faltaba alguien muy especial para ella por ver.

-Chicos ¿Dónde está Jellal?-

Ante tal cuestionamiento ninguno se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, todos bajaron sus miradas apenados e incluso el abuelo Rob apretó sus manos en puños.

-¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Traemos a su pequeño héroe! -

El gritó de un guardia los sacó de su estupefacción, pero su reacción fue lenta cuando tiraron dentro de la celda lo que parecía ser un cuerpo inmóvil.

-Más le vale que lo salve anciano, ese chico es muy resistente y el Doc aun quiere utilizarlo, si su pequeño cordero muere lo culparemos a usted vejestorio-

Al principio fue difícil reconocerlo por la cantidad de hematomas y sangre que cubría su cuerpo, aunque para Erza esos pequeños tonos azulados debajo de toda esa sangre en su cabello era inconfundible.

-¡Oh por Dios Jellal!-

Todos acudieron a socorrerlo de inmediato, giraron el delgado cuerpo del niño para dejar ver su rostro magullado, atendieron las heridas más graves que consistían en un grueso corte con grave hemorragia en su pecho junto con la marca en su ojo izquierdo, al parecer habían trazado con un cuchillo su tatuaje rojo marcándolo ahora de por vida con una cicatriz.

Erza se arrancó rápidamente un trozo de vestido para utilizarlo como vendaje en su ojo izquierdo mientras el abuelo Rob detenía la hemorragia en su pecho y los demás limpiaban y trataban los demás golpes y raspones que el pobre chico tenía.

-Creo que tiene un hombro dislocado, no sé cuánto tiempo llevará así, pero si ya se enfrío la lesión esto dolerá mucho, sosténganlo fuerte muchachos-

El abuelo cogió con su mano derecha el hombro del chico y con la otra su muñeca, rezó para que el chico no despertara por el fuerte dolor y a continuación de un solo movimiento estiro el brazo reacomodando así el hueso en su lugar.

Jellal jamás había sentido algo así en toda su vida, fue como si alguien estuviese arrancándole el brazo entero, salió de su estado de inconsciencia para encontrarse con uno de los mayores dolores que había tenido que atravesar.

Entonces la vio, observó esos hermosos ojos marrón enfocarse solamente en él mismo mientras estos se nublaban de lágrimas, estaba llorando, ¿Llorando por él?

-Erza, ¿Qué sucede?- quiso levantar su brazo para poder quitarle de su rostro aquellas odiosas lágrimas que tanto detestaba ver en su cara, él prefería un millón de veces más su sonrisa, su radiante y hermosa sonrisa.

-Jellal, Oh Dios Jellal- Erza se acercó más hacia él y rompió en llanto sobre su pecho, ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho?

-Fue durante tu ausencia, Jellal golpeó a tres de los guardias que te llevaron y como precio se lo llevaron al "cuarto negro"-

El "cuarto negro", Erza jamás lo había visitado en su estadía en ese lugar, pero sabía a la perfección por varios de sus colegas que era un lugar en el cual no querría poner un solo pie jamás, era un cuarto de castigo, ahí era donde los guardias y hasta los científicos aplicaban sus peores torturas con distintos instrumentos que tuvieran a la mano, tampoco había visto antes una víctima de tales torturas… hasta ese día.

-Dios mío, ¿Por qué? - se lamentaba la pelirroja.

\- Hey, hey, shhhhh no llores ¿Sí?, estoy vivo y creo que es lo importante, deberías agradecer eso- trato de consolarla inútilmente el Fernández.

-¿Hasta cuándo estaremos encerrados aquí? No creo poder soportar un solo día más, mírate, no puedo soportar ver a ninguno de mis amigos así, no puedo soportar verte a ti así Jellal- la pequeña pelirroja continúo llorando sobre el hombro del peliazul sin remedio alguno.

Con trabajo el pequeño logró levantar su mano "sana" y la colocó sobre la cabeza de la niña acariciando su rojiza melena.

-Oye, estaremos bien, saldremos vivos de esta ya lo verás, solo hay que tener fé _ma rousse*_ -

Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida y se levantó un poco para poder fijar su vista en la del niño que yacía tirado en el suelo pero que a pesar de todas sus heridas le dedicaba una valiente sonrisa.

-Al parecer a alguien si le han estado sirviendo las clases del abuelo-

Todos rieron un poco ante esto, aunque ninguno supiera el significado de aquellas palabras Erza pudo sentir la calidez que estas escondían, más adelante le preguntaría al abuelo Rob lo que significaba después de todo le encantaría devolverle algún día el cumplido.

* * *

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza provocado por la molesta luz de luna que entraba a través de las rejillas de la ventana ubicándose directo en la cara del niño impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Trato de levantarse, pero inmediatamente un fuerte dolor en ambas piernas lo detuvo.

-Ya despertaste, que alivio pensé que quizá tendríamos que convencer al abuelo Rob que hablara con los guardias para que te trajeran unas medicinas-

Esa voz.

-¿Erza? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Me quede dormido?-

Observó a la pelirroja acercarse y tomar asiento a su lado mientras le acercaba una bandeja con dos platos, uno parecía ser sopa caliente, el otro era un pequeño pedazo de pan.

-El día de hoy la sopa no esta tan mala, debes comer algo para recuperar fuerzas Jellal, el abuelo Rob salió a conseguir unos vendajes y los demás siguen dormidos ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Ante la nueva y reconfortante noticia de que ninguno de sus amigos había sido cogido para experimentar nuevamente con ellos su corazón tembló de alegría.

-Supongo que mejor, puedo sentir todas las partes de mi cuerpo, ¿Me trajeron comida?- pregunto sorprendido.

-En realidad este es mi segundo plato, les pedí un poco más y ellos aceptaron, al parecer el experimento que hicieron conmigo salió de maravilla o por eso ahora soy su "consentida"- enfatizó con sarcasmo la última palabra.

-Quizá deberíamos tomar ventaja de eso- comentó mientras aceptaba el plato con comida y el pedazo de pan.

-Simon y Miliana me entregaron esto, es la lista con los horarios de los guardias de nuestro piso, vienen muy bien detalladas para cuando hay un cambio de guardia y el tiempo que tardan en ello- la pelirroja le había pasado un pedazo de papel de baño con distintos números y letras escritas con carbón.

\- ¿Tenemos los de los demás pisos? -

-Los chicos de las celdas veintinueve del piso inferior la entregaron, pero faltan los del piso superior, también tenemos completo el piso cuatro al ocho, los de los pisos del nueve al treinta no han recibido el llamado-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Nos llegó una advertencia que existe un agente encubierto, no queríamos arriesgarnos así que mejor evitamos seguir con el plan-

-Pero necesitamos todos los horarios, si algo sale mal todos moriremos, y aún si lográramos escapar unos cuantos no pienso dejar a nadie atrás-

La pelirroja sonrió con las mejillas un poco coloradas, ahí estaba nuevamente, esa determinación de justicia, de libertad, su luz en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Entonces nos arriesgamos?-

-Déjame pensarlo, por ahora descansemos- dejo a un lado el plato ahora vacío y se acomodó mejor en el piso, alejándose de la luz lunar que momentos antes le había despertado.

-Nee Jellal-

Estaba por cerrar sus ojos cuando escuchó hablar a Erza.

-¿Si?-

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

-Cua..cuando logremos ser libres, ¿Qué pasará después?-

Ante el nuevo cuestionamiento abrió los ojos dejando atrás su deseo de dormir, remplazándolo con una gran sonrisa. Tomo de la mano a la pelirroja y entrelazo sus dedos.

-¿Puedo acostarme en tu regazo?- un gran sonrojo se apodero de la cara infantil de la niña, asintiendo con timidez decidió cubrir su rostro con su propio cabello escarlata.

-Cuando me secuestraron asesinaron a mis padres, era de noche y estaba lloviendo. Mi madre era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello marrón como sus ojos, mi padre decía que yo los había heredado, el en cambio los tenía azul claro y el cabello como el mío, los vecinos decían que yo era su perfecta combinación, mamá tenía un extraño ritual antes de dormir, le encantaba cepillarme el cabello y contarme historias antes de arroparme, decía que los ángeles me cuidarían si realizábamos todas esas tareas-

Nunca había escuchado la historia de Jellal, todo ese tiempo estando encerrados siempre hablaron de cosas triviales como sus nombres, que estaban haciendo ahí y lo que hacían normalmente para estar alegres, planear su escape.

A pesar de eso estaba realmente sorprendida que todo ese tiempo juntos y jamás se hubieran tomado la molestia de contar sus historias, de donde venían, quienes eran su familia, si alguna vez habían sido felices, cualquier cosa que le dijera quien era en realidad esa persona frente a ella, bueno pues ahora lo averiguaría.

-Esa noche los truenos no me dejaban dormir así que fui al cuarto de mis padres para poder acostarme con ellos, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a unos soldados disparándoles en la cabeza, justo cuando abría la puerta- sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, tratando de esconder la tristeza que estos emanaban. -Me lance hacia ellos con furia, pero solo logré que mi captura fuera más fácil-el agarre del chico pareció haberse vuelto más fuerte. -Así que como supondrás ahora no tengo un lugar a donde ir, cuando lograra ser libre pensaba en llegar a Magnolia, según los guardias es la ciudad más cercana, mi familia no era pobre así que seguramente con un poco de ayuda legal podré salir adelante, cuando tenga un sustento buscaré la forma de evitar que alguien pase por este infierno nuevamente, ¿Qué hay de ti Erza? ¿Qué harás cuando seamos libres?-

-¿Yo? Aammmm…etto…..- no lo había pensado, sabía que anhelaba la libertad, volver a sentir el viento y el aroma de las flores abriéndose en primavera, el dulce ardor en el rostro en invierno, pero como Jellal ella ahora estaba sola, no tenía un lugar a donde ir ya que habían quemado su pueblo hasta las cenizas, también habían asesinado a su familia y no sabía si algún adulto había sobrevivido a la masacre. Seguramente no.

-Yo…-

-¿Por qué no vienen conmigo?-

Una voz rasposa y gentil los hiso girar a ver al dueño, era el abuelo Rob.

-Conozco un lugar donde los aceptaran a todos más que gustosos, los ayudaran a salir adelante y luego ustedes mismos podrán cuidarse, no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, Fairy Tail no es solo un bar donde la gente va a ver espectáculos y disfrutar de la noche, nosotros somos una familia y si nos necesitan nosotros acudiremos a su llamado- termino por decir con una sonrisa.

-¿Abuelo Rob?-

El anciano se levantó un poco la andrajosa camisa de trabajo y les enseño su escuálida y esquelética espalda con un extraño símbolo en ella, era hermoso y de un color bastante peculiar, rojo escarlata.

-Vengan conmigo cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿Qué les parece _bambini*_?-

Los ojos cafés de la pequeña pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Tú que dices Erza? A mí me encanta la idea, ¡Vayamos juntos!-

Ahora tenía una esperanza, una convicción para luchar, tenía que salir de ese lugar no solo para sobrevivir, si no para estar de vuelta en su hogar. Erza Scarlett tenía algo porque vivir.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Lamento mucho la demora queridos lectores, pero como ya lo mencioné he entrado nuevamente a la universidad así que mi tiempo se ha reducido drásticamente.**

 **Quisiera saber que opinan acerca de esta nueva historia, la verdad es que a mí me está encantando escribir esta precuela Jerza y estaría más feliz si me dan sus opiniones.**

 **Bueno con esto me despido, m** **uchas gracias a todos y espero poder contar con sus lecturas y reviews. Os veo a la próxima.**

 **PD: Como podrán observar he comenzado a poner frases en otro idioma así que a continuación les dejo las traducciones de las respectivas frases en el orden por como van apareciendo.**

1 Mi bella hada en italiano

2 Monstruo en italiano

3 Mi niña en francés

4 Mi pelirroja en francés

5 Niños en italiano


End file.
